cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda
|elo = }}Zelda, sometimes titled as Free Agent Zelda,' '''is a Light Realm fighter and champion of the CPUCS debuting in the Season 1 episode please sub to me and alax please....??????, where she dominated the competition, winning the tournament and becoming the first fighter to ever defeat Vincent in Thug Finals. Zelda is one of the top fighters in all of the CPUCS, consistently making the top of the bracket and taking tournaments by storm. She has a sister and Dark Realm counterpart in Hilda. Zelda returned to the tournaments in Season 2 and continued to prove herself as a top player. During her first appearance of the season in the PLANTATIONAL tournament, she picked up a notable win against Skillshare Kirby and reached finals, but was eliminated by Cloud. After being absent for most of Season 3, Zelda reappeared in ENDGAME to join Vincent in his attack on the Dark Realm, where she made it all the way to finals before being eliminated by her longtime rival Skillshare Kirby. She was among the fighters seen mourning the fallen at the end. Zelda was the first CPUCS fighter to take on Naomi Winters in brackets, defeating her soundly. However, the Agent would later defeat her in a grudge match in Finals of the Season 4 episode MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL. Personality Zelda is one of the Light Realm's most respected and feared fighters, moving with speed and hitting opponents with deceptively strong attacks for early and punishing knockouts. With a versatile moveset and quick reactions, Zelda has established herself as one of the strongest CPUCS fighters of all. One of her most powerful assets is her Final Smash, Triforce of Wisdom, a nigh-inescapable move that draws in opponents to banish them away. With these tools and many others, Zelda has established herself has a powerhouse among the heroes of the Light Realm. However, despite a history of cleaning house in brackets and making more Finals appearances than any other CPUCS fighters, Zelda has only ever taken one tournament, her debut appearance in please sub to me and alax please....??????. Zelda has a hard time taking on opponents with strong momentum, often losing to fighters that go on to win the tournament such as Cloud, Audible Link, Ike, King Dede, and Naomi Winters. In particular, she has a close rivalry with Skillshare Kirby, a fighter that can match her unexpected plays with equally powerful returns on mistakes; battles between the two are known for rapidly escalating in intensity and being very close calls. Despite these shortcomings, Zelda is known for holding her own and consistently ranking within Top 5 in rankings, sweeping the competition and establishing her name as one of the best of the CPUCS. Tournament Placements '''Season 1' Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Filler Episodes Thug Finals Results Season 1 Match History Season 1 * please sub to me and alax please....?????? * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Season 2 * PLANTATIONAL * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 * TRAINING CAMP * ENDGAME Season 4 * TIMESKIP * PIZZA TIME * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * ; the way home * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Filler Episodes * THE NON-CANON SUMMIT Trivia * Until Season 4, Zelda had never been lower than Top 3 in rankings. * Zelda versus Skillshare Kirby is the most frequent matchup in the CPUCS, appearing five times throughout four seasons. * Zelda is arguably the competitor with the most iron will, as she has the record of most finals appearances at 6. ** Ironically, she has only won once in those finals appearances. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight.png|Zelda trapping Ness in her Triforce of Wisdom in please sub to me and alax please....??????. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 2.png|Zelda defeating Snake with her Meteor Heel in please sub to me and alax please....??????. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 3.png|Zelda finishing off Daisy using her Din's Fire in please sub to me and alax please....??????. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 4.png|Zelda teabagging against Vincent in the Thug Finals of please sub to me and alax please....??????, imitating the taunt used by her very opponent. SUBSCRIBE PRIX 2 Zelda Highlight.png|Zelda knocking Kirby off the side of the stage using her forward tilt in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 5.png|Zelda letting Solgaleo finish off Kirby in SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 6.png|Zelda finshing off Wii Fit Trainer with her Meteor Heel in TRAINING CAMP. THE VINCENT SAGA Zelda Highlight 7.png|Zelda leading Matt to recover directly into a lava wall, finishing him in ENDGAME. Season 4 Intro Zelda.png|Zelda as she appears in the Season 4 intro. Category:Fighter Category:A tournament winner